You Cry Because of Me  I Cry for You
by Ellen Jenkins
Summary: " …  -Mi dispiace- Arthur lo guardò incuriosito -È sempre colpa mia se piangi-  … -Non è colpa tua, Alfred. Non piango per colpa tua, piango per te-  … " USUK - Shounen-ai - 9/11 Tribute


**Titolo:** "You Cry Because of Me" - "I Cry for You"

**Anime/Manga:** Axis Powers Hetalia

**Paring:** AmericaxInghilterra - USAUK - AlfredxArthur

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia è © Himariya Hidezak

**Genere:** Drammatico - Romantico - Sentimentale

**Avvisi:** One-Shot - OOC - Shounen-ai

**Note:** -…- Parlato; "…" Pensato; _**Text POV Alfred**_; _Text_ _narrazione 3° persona eventi passati_; Text narrazione 3° persona eventi recenti

**Summary:** "_[…] -Mi dispiace- Arthur lo guardò incuriosito -È sempre colpa mia se piangi- […]-Non è colpa tua, Alfred. Non piango per colpa tua, piango per te- […]_"

* * *

><p>"<strong>You Cry<strong>** Because of Me" - "I Cry for You"**

_**La prima volta che Arthur pianse per colpa mia, io ero ancora un bambino, una piccola nazione appena scoperta. All'inizio quei due uomini mi avevano un po' intimorito, ma poi mi facevano solo ridere con quel loro battibeccare per chi dovesse prendersi cura di me. Averi preferito non essere controllato da nessuno, ma avere qualcuno che mi facesse compagnia era allettante.**_

_**In principio il dolce profumo della cucina francese mi aveva attirato ed ero quasi arrivato da Francis quando un singhiozzo alle mie spalle catturò la mia attenzione. Arthur era seduto con le gambe strette al petto e lacrime cristalline che scendevano dai suoi occhi verdi.**_

_**Strano fino a quel momento non avevo notato quanto quelle iridi fossero grandi ed estremamente brillanti. Mi si strinse il cuore a vederle, quelle lacrime. Così alla fine scelsi lui, Arthur.**_

_**Non fui deluso, Arthur mi aveva insegnato tante cose, mi aveva cresciuto con tanto amore, glielo potevo vedere negli occhi. Ma non quell'amore che intendevo io che desideravo sempre di più e che ogni giorno mi accorgevo era così diverso da quello fraterno che Arthur mi rivolgeva.**_

_Arthur e Francis stavano litigando come al solito, litigavano per qualsiasi cosa, ovviamente questa volta non avevano fatto eccezione. Avevano da poco saputo da Toni che nella Nuova Terra c'era uno come loro, una nazione ed entrambi erano decisi di farne il proprio fratellino._

_Visto che dopo varie discussione non erano ancora arrivati ad una soluzione, come se questo fosse stato possibile, erano partiti ed erano andati nella Nuova Terra, così decisero che sarebbe stato quel piccolo adorabile scricciolo a scegliere_

_-Se continuiamo così non arriveremo da nessuna parte. Chiediamolo a lui.- Disse Arthur indicando il bambino dagli enormi occhi azzurri e capelli biondo scuro che tremava intimorito._

_-Per me va bene! Quello che hai detto rientra nei miei piani- Rispose spavaldo il francese_

_-E ora … Vieni, vieni, vieni …! Apriamo insieme i misteriosi cancelli, non credi …?- Ripeté come una sorta di incantesimo, o maledizione, l'inglese cercando invano di attirare il bambino verso di lui, fallendo miseramente. Alfred si spaventò ancora di più._

_-Smettila, Inghilterra! Fai venire da piangere anche a me!- Si lamentò Francis, ma poi passò subito alla manovra di contrattacco -Avanti, vieni qui. Se lo fai avrai del fantastico cibo francese ogni giorno!-_

_L'allettante offerta e il succulento odore di quel cibo delizioso calmò l'isteria di Alfred che subito si avvicinò a Francis_

_-Dannazione, sta andando da _quel_ cretino! Hey, non avete altro da offrire?- Chiese Arthur ai suoi uomini, sperando in una soluzione …_

_-No- … Che però venne stroncata dalla loro risposta secca_

_-Beh, lo sapevo fin dall'inizio- Pensò Arthur sconsolato -Era ovvio io …-_

_Fu in quel momento che Alfred si accorse di come Arthur si fosse rannicchiato in un angolo a piangere. Gli si avvicinò_

_-Stai bene?- Chiese preoccupato. E fu in quel momento che Alfred scelse Arthur_

_**Quella fu la prima volta che Arthur pianse per colpa mia … …. … e di certo non fu l'ultima**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>La seconda volta che Arthur pianse per colpa mia, non ero più un bambino, ero cresciuto, ma non ero ancora un uomo. Ero solo un ragazzino, ma grande abbastanza da capire che se volevo essere davvero libero avrei dovuto ribellarmi contro il mio tutore, mio fratello maggiore, la persona più importante della mia vita.<strong>_

_**Era un passo delicato, che avrebbe potuto distruggere il nostro rapporto in modo forse irreparabile. E questo fu ciò che successe.**_

_**Pioveva. L'armata inglese era stata sconfitta. Davanti a me, inginocchiato nel fango con il capo chino, sconfitto, c'era solo Arthur. E piangeva. Non potevo vederle le lacrime, ma lo sapevo che stava piangendo. Sentivo il mio corpo sobbalzare ogni volta che le sue membra venivano scosse da un singhiozzo. E vedevo i suoi occhi non più brillanti, ma opachi e quasi privi di vita.**_

_**E faceva male, tanto male, ma non potevo fare altrimenti. Se volevo essere qualcuno al suo pari che avrebbe potuto aiutarlo in futuro, in momenti di bisogno, dovevo fare questo passo decisivo.**_

_Pioveva. Arthur era l'ultimo dell'armata inglese ad essere rimasto sul campo di battaglia. Dall'altra parte Alfred era in piedi, con l'intero esercito della rivoluzione alle sue spalle e il fucile puntato contro la persona che lo aveva cresciuto_

_-Hey, Inghilterra … Alla fine voglio la libertà. Non sono più un bambino e neanche il tuo fratellino- Disse Alfred -Da ora mi separerò da te!-_

_Passò qualche secondo, poi all'improvviso Arthur fece uno scatto in avanti e con la sua baionetta colpì il fucile di Alfred che venne scaraventato di lato_

_-Non lo permetterò!- Ora era il fucile di Arthur ad essere puntato contro la persona di cui si era preso cura per tutti quegli anni -La tua incompetenza è impressionante-_

_-Fuoco- Diede l'ordine forse un generale, tutti i soldati si prepararono a sparare ma nessun colpo partì._

_Alfred guardava preoccupato la canna del fucile puntata così vicino al suo viso, ma fu sorpreso quando Arthur lo abbassò_

_-Non è possibile che riesca a spararti … stupido …- Il fucile gli scivolò dalle mani -Dannazione! Perché! Merda!- Urlò mentre lentamente scivolava in ginocchio nel fango. Con una mano si coprì il volto che ben presto fu inondato da innumerevoli lacrime_

_-Inghilterra … Eri così grande un volta …-_

_**Quella fu la seconda volta che Arthur pianse per colpa mia … … … e di certo non fu l'ultima**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>La terza volta che Arthur pianse per colpa mia, ero un uomo e anche se mi comportavo da idiota ero maturato molto. Anche perché se no come avrei potuto diventare una superpotenza in così poco tempo? No, quello era solo un comportamento di facciata.<strong>_

_**Il mio rapporto con Arthur era migliorato ma solo da pochi decenni, da quando avevamo combattuto insieme, fianco a fianco nella Prima Guerra Mondiale. E così feci anche per la Seconda. Ero appena stato attaccato dal Giappone a Pearl Harbour ed avevo utilizzato quel pretesto per entrare nel conflitto mondiale. Ero contento, potevo di nuovo stare insieme a lui, ma ciò che trovai una volta arrivato a Londra mi lasciò senza fiato.**_

_**La città era quasi distrutta dai bombardamenti tedeschi e con lei anche Arthur. Il suo corpo era coperto di ferite e bruciature, ad ogni attacco veniva scosso da crisi epilettiche terrificanti, le urla che lasciavano la sua gola erano strazianti tanto da ferirmi le orecchie e i suoi occhi smeraldini non più brillanti, non più opachi, ma pieni di un dolore sconfinato, versavano ancora un fiume infinito di lacrime.**_

_**Mi sentivo male fisicamente, mentalmente, spiritualmente ogni volta che lo vedevo. Mi rendevo conto che non era riuscito nel mio intento, non ero riuscito a proteggerlo. Sapevo che la situazione non era delle migliori, per questo gli avevo mandato degli aiuti e sapevo che diversi piloti americani travestiti da canadesi avevano aiutato la RAF, ma non avevo immaginato che la situazione fossi così grave. Sarei dovuto entrare prima in guerra, prima che Arthur fosse ferito a quel modo. Quelle lacrime erano versate per colpa mia.**_

_Alfred atterrò alle 10:50 di un giovedì mattina all'aeroporto militare vicino a Londra. L'accoglienza che ricevette fu piuttosto fredda. Arthur era lì ad aspettarlo davanti al suo aereo, in piedi in un rigido saluto militare. Il suo entusiasmo venne spezzato quando i suoi occhi incontrarono il volto impassibile e imperscrutabile dell'inglese._

_I loro sguardi rimasero incollati l'uno all'altro per diversi secondi prima che Arthur abbassasse gli occhi e stese la mano destra verso Alfred senza abbandonare la sua posizione rigida. L'americano guardò un attimo l'arto proteso poi gli strinse la mano con la sua in modo da suggellare la loro alleanza_

_-Vieni, ti mostro il luogo dove alloggerai finché rimarrai a Londra, America- e senza dire altro fece retro-front e si incamminò verso la Ford lì parcheggiata senza aspettarlo._

"_Siamo ritornati ai nomi nazionali … Pensavo che la guerra ci avesse uniti un po' di più"_

_Ma non diede voce ai suoi pensieri e seguì Arthur. Il viaggio fu tranquillo finché non arrivarono nella capitale. Dopo fu solo troppo silenzioso. Tutta la città era silenziosa e Alfred guardò sconcertato gli edifici crollati, le strade coperte di detriti e cenere derivante da vari incendi non ancora domati._

_Conosceva quei segni, la desolazione, la disperazione. Londra era stata bombardata costantemente, lo sapeva, ma vederlo con i suoi occhi gli faceva ancora più impressione. Di scatto si girò verso Arthur. Era seduto di fianco a lui eppure gli sembrava che fosse così distante. Il suo corpo era rigido; la mano destra toccava, forse inconsciamente, il braccio sinistro; il suo sguardo pieno di tristezza e dolore era rivolto alla città, la _sua_ città, che scorreva lenta fuori dal finestrino._

_-Arthur …- Incominciò l'americano ma non seppe cos'altro dire, così per una volta chiuse la bocca e non proferì parola finché non furono arrivati alla loro destinazione. Avevano attraversato tutta Londra per arrivare ad una grande casa di epoca forse vittoriana, poco fuori dalla città_

_-Qui vivono anche altre nazioni quindi vedi di comportarti come si deve. Seguimi, ti mostro la tua stanza-_

_-Okay- Rispose semplicemente Alfred in un tono di voce forse un po' troppo sommesso per lui, ma non gli uscì nulla di meglio dopo lo spettacolo a cui aveva appena assistito. Si ritrovò a pensare che probabilmente anche Francis viveva lì visto che la Germania aveva invaso gran parte della Francia._

_Ma non fecero in tempo a salire la prima rampa di scale che un rumore assordante riempì l'edificio. Sembrava una sirena, un allarme e quando vide il volto di Arthur sbiancare all'improvviso capì di cosa si trattava._

_L'allarme di un bombardamento._

_Sì sentì afferrare per un braccio e venire trascinato di nuovo giù dalle scale verso quello che presumibilmente era il rifugio costruito sotto l'edificio. Ma non fecero in tempo ad arrivarci. Una scossa fece tremare il terreno e in quello stesso istante Arthur cadde a terra, il volto ancora più pallido di prima, il suo corpo prese a tremare insieme al terreno e spesso veniva scosso da forti spasmi. I suoi occhi verdi erano spalancati e colmi di dolore, la sua bocca si aprì in un grido che conteneva tanta di quella sofferenza da lacerargli il cuore._

_La sua fronte era madida di sudore così decise di togliergli la giacca e la camicia della divisa. Ciò che vide lo lasciò senza fiato. La sua pelle era così bianca da far invia a quella di un morto, non riuscì a contare tutte le ferite che lo squarciavano in ogni parte del corpo. Le bruciature erano praticamente estese su interi arti, quello messo peggio era il braccio sinistro e si chiese come faceva ancora a muoverlo viste le sue condizioni._

_Non sapendo cos'altro fare strinse Arthur tra le sue braccia e aspettò che l'attacco finisse. L'inglese rimase cosciente ancora per non più di un minuto poi svenne per il troppo dolore. Il suo volto parve riacquistare un po' del suo colore ma rimaneva ancora fin troppo pallido, mentre le tracce lasciate dalle lacrime risaltavano ancora di più le occhiaie violacee al di sotto degli occhi._

_**Quella fu la terza volta che Arthur pianse per colpa mia … …. … e di certo non fu l'ultima**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>La quarta volta che Arthur pianse per colpa mia, ero io quello che avrebbe dovuto piangere. Eravamo da poco entrati nel nuovo millennio, una nuova esperienza per me. Ero ancora tutto eccitato, dalle novità che il ventunesimo secolo aveva portato. In Europa alcuni stati aveva adottato una moneta comune l'Euro, ma Arthur non aveva accettato, troppo legato alle sue sterline.<strong>_

_**Fu allora che successe. Era l'11 Settembre 2001. Il giorno in cui il terrorismo più di ogni altra volta, mi colpì al cuore. New York, le Torri Gemelle del World Trade Center. Washington D.C., il Pentagono. Pennsylvania vicino a Shanksville anche se il suo obbiettivo era il anch'esso a Washington D.C., il Campidoglio.**_

_**Tante vite perse, tante famiglie spezzate, tanti cuori infranti. Tanto dolore, tanta sofferenza, tanta disperazione.**_

_**Tante lacrime.**_

_**Anche lui piangeva.**_

_**Non ricordo molto di quel giorno ma sono sicuro di aver visto i suoi occhi; non erano brillanti, non erano opachi, non contenevano l'orrore della guerra. Ma tanto, tanto dolore; per quello che era successo agli Stati Uniti d'America, per quello che era successo a me. E mi sentivo in colpa, tremendamente in colpa, perché ancora una volta lui stava piangendo per causa mia, perché stava piangendo quelle lacrime che io non riusciva a versare.**_

_Caos. Polvere. Urla._

_Ancora caos. Detriti. Pianti._

_Arthur cercava di non ascoltare i lamenti, non guardare la scena di pura distruzione e di andare avanti, anche se il suo primo istinto sarebbe stato quello di aiutare i bisognosi e i feriti, ma c'era una cosa che lui doveva fare. Mentre avanzava tra la povere sempre più densa, sempre più vicino al cuore della strage, verso le Twin Towers o quello che ne rimaneva, con un solo pensiero nella testa._

_Trovare Alfred._

_Appena saputa la notizia Arthur era partito verso New York e dopo un'ora di volo il governo americano lo aveva chiamato dicendogli che non riuscivano a contattare Alfred. Ma Arthur sapeva dov'era. Sicuramente si trovava lì nel bel mezzo di quel disastro vicino ai suoi amati cittadini._

_Era vicino; ormai era quasi impossibile respirare, anche dopo tutte quelle ore dall'accaduto. E in mezzo a tante ombre di persone affaccendate a cercare i superstiti Arthur ne scorse una ferma, immobile che sembrava dargli le spalle, con il volto rivolto verso le macerie. Avvicinandosi maggiormente riuscì ad intravedere sulla sua schiena il numero 50. Arthur spalancò gli occhi e fece uno scatto in avanti_

_-Alfred!- Gridò afferrandolo per un braccio, ma lui non si mosse di un millimetro, i suoi occhi azzurri erano fissi davanti a lui -Alfred! Andiamo!- Fu allora che notò come il ragazzo facesse fatica a respirare e che la camicia sul suo petto era macchiata del suo sangue -Alfred! Se stiamo ancora qui starai male e devi medicarti la ferita. Andiamo!-_

_Ma Alfred era comunque più forte di lui anche quando non opponeva resistenza. Arthur non sapeva cosa fare, Alfred era in pericolo e lui non sapeva cosa fare! Lacrime di frustrazione causate da quel senso di impotenza che provava, ma anche di preoccupazione e tristezza presero a rigargli le guance. _

_Ma non si sarebbe arreso._

_Deciso a schiodare da lì Alfred, Arthur gli si piantò davanti e prese a scuoterlo incitandolo a muoversi. Le sue grida sembrarono finalmente raggiungere le sue orecchie, Alfred abbassò lo sguardo sul viso di Arthur e allungò una mano ad asciugare le sue lacrime sempre con quell'espressione inespressivo sul volto._

_-Arthur- Disse in un poco più di un sussurro, poi abbracciò l'uomo davanti a lui come se fosse la sua unica via di salvezza, appoggiò la fronte sulla sua spalla e svenne. Arthur scivolò a terra con il corpo inerte di Alfred stretto tra le braccia. Non seppe dire per quanto tempo rimase lì, immobile, prima che i soccorritori li trovassero._

_**Quella fu la quarta volta che Arthur pianse per colpa mia … …. … e di certo non fu l'ultima**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>La quinta volta che Arthur pianse per colpa mia, era a dieci anni di distanza dall'attacco terrorista alle Torri e a dire la verità non è poi così lontano nel tempo. Anzi è successo proprio ieri, l'11 Settembre 2011 il giorno in cui abbiamo commemorato i morti di quella strage.<strong>_

_**Io stavo in piedi, in silenzio davanti a Ground Zero. Di fianco a me il Presidente Obama e la sua famiglia, il Vice Presidente, l'esercito, la marina, la polizia, i vigili del fuoco, tutti i cittadini di New York e non solo, anche altre nazioni, anche lui c'era. E ancora piangeva, versava le sue lacrime in memoria non solo dei cittadini inglesi vittima dell'attacco, ma anche per tutti gli altri, per tutti i nomi che venivano elencati uno dopo l'altro.**_

_**Io rimasi fermo, immobile per tutto il tempo. E i miei occhi rimasero asciutti.**_

_**Quasi non mi accorsi di ciò che successe dopo. Non mi resi conto che mi stava accompagnando a casa, che mi stava portando al piano di sopra o che mi stava abbracciando come non lo faceva da almeno due secoli. So solo che ad un certo punto anch'io mi misi a piangere con te e questa volta i tuoi occhi non erano brillanti, non erano opachi, non erano spaventato, non erano addolorati, ma stavano sorridendo.**_

_**Tu stavi sorridendo.**_

_**Tu eri qui di fianco a me e sorridevi. **_

_**Tu **__sei__** qui di fianco a me e **__sorridi__**.**_

L'aria tiepida di quella giornata di fine estate riscaldava un poco gli animi di quell'enorme folla di gente in piedi davanti al luogo dove solo dieci anni prima si ergevano due alte torri, il cuore di una città, il cuore di un paese. Che così facilmente e senza pietà era stato distrutto e portandosi con se innumerevoli vittime.

Senza bisogno di preamboli la cerimonia di commemorazione iniziò. Nel silenzio che sembrava inghiottire tutta la città di New York e forse di tutti gli Stati Uniti d'America l'unico suono che si poteva sentire erano i nomi elencati uno dopo l'altro di tutte le persone scomparse quel fatidico giorno.

Lì davanti a tutta la folla stava in piedi lui, Alfred F Jones, la personificazione stessa degli Stati Uniti d'America. Una mano sul cuore, dove la ferita di quel giorno ancora gli bruciava e la cicatrice che vedeva ogni giorno non faceva altro che ricordarglielo. Gli occhi fissi sui lavori del nuovo edificio, che come una fenice sarebbe sorto sulle ceneri del suo predecessore. Un importante segno di speranza e di continua lotta per la vita.

Alfred però nel silenzio che intercorreva tra un nome e l'altro sentiva qualcosa, un lieve ticchettio e anche senza guardare sapeva cos'era. Erano le lacrime, le _sue_ lacrime che ancora versava e che una dopo l'altra gli scivolavano sulle guance per poi infrangersi al suolo. Erano anni, erano secoli che lo vedeva e lo sentiva piangere, lo avrebbe riconosciuto anche fra un miliardo di persone.

E come al solito versava le lacrime che lui non riusciva a fare uscire. Forse davvero non era capace di piangere.

I minuti passarono. Le ore passarono. Quando anche l'ultimo nome fu pronunciato uno alla volta tutti i presenti se ne andarono fino a che Alfred fu convinto di essere da solo. Fu allora che qualcuno lo prese per mano e lo portò via da quel luogo. Sapeva chi era ma allo stesso tempo non se ne rese davvero conto. Era come in uno stato di trans, sapeva di star camminando, di essere salito su un'auto, di esser entrato in casa sua, di essere salito al piano superiore, ma in realtà tutto gli sembrava avvolto da uno strano alone, come se stesse sognando.

-Alfred- Ah, la sua voce, quanto amava la sua voce. Sentiva quella mano calda accarezzargli i capelli, come mille volte aveva fatto molti anni prima. Sì stava sognando.

-Alfred- Ancora la sua voce così lieve, come in un sussurro, non la sentiva così da secoli. Ultimamente non faceva altro che urlargli dietro. Sì, era un sogno.

Ma qualcosa, come una piccola goccia gli bagnò la guancia. Decise così di aprire gli occhi e ciò che vide furono solo un paio di iridi verdi. Dal basso, con la testa appoggiata sul suo grembo, poteva vedere il suo capo chino sul suo e le sue lacrime non si infrangevano più al suolo ma sul suo viso.

-Arthur- Anche la sua voce era poco più di un sussurro -Sei qui-

-Sì, Alfred. Sono qui, non ti lascio da solo- E Alfred nel suo stato di trans pensò che Arthur stava facendo l'unica cosa che lui non era mai riuscito a fare. Gli era vicino nel momento del bisogno e lo stava proteggendo.

Sentì di nuovo la sua mano tra i suoi capelli in una dolce carezza e chiuse un attimo gli occhi per assaporare il momento. Aveva paura che dopo quell'episodio isolato non avrebbe più potuto sperimentare quella pace, quella gioia di poter stare con quella persona. Ma forse stava ancora sognando.

Riaprì gli occhi e Arthur era ancora lì davanti a lui. Alzò una mano che si depositò sulla sua guancia mentre con un dito cercò di fermare il rivolo di lacrime senza davvero riuscirci

-Arthur, stai piangendo-

-Ah, n-no. Non è vero- Disse scuotendo lievemente la testa ma Alfred non interruppe il contatto. Testardo come al solito

-Mi dispiace- Arthur lo guardò incuriosito -È sempre colpa mia se piangi- Sembrò stupito ancora per qualche secondo poi gli sorrise. Era così brillante e sincero e puro. Era ciò che amava di lui.

-Non è colpa tua, Alfred. Non piango per colpa tua, piango per te- I suoi occhi azzurri si spalancarono sotto la portata di quelle semplici parole. E dopo tanto tempo anche dai suoi occhi scesero delle lacrime e ancora una volta era merito suo. Arthur era tutto per lui.

Se prima non era completamente conscio delle suo azioni, ora lo era di certo. Si mise a sedere senza mai interrompere il contatto visivo. Questa volta gli prese il volto con entrambe le mani e prima che potesse protestare lo baciò. Semplice, casto, ma pieno di emozioni e carico di amore.

L'ultima cosa a cui pensò prima di addormentarsi era quanto fossero morbide le sue labbra e quanto volesse baciarle di nuovo, ma probabilmente era impossibile, forse tutto quello era un sogno. Ma la mattina successiva, quando si svegliò e vide il viso addormentato di Arthur così vicino al suo, il suo fiato caldo che gli solleticava la pelle e i sui biondissimi capelli che gli accarezzavano il volto, capì che non era stato un sogno.

_Arthur era lì. Era lì con lui._

_**Quella fu la quinta volta che Arthur pianse per colpa mia … …. …**_

_**E forse non sarebbe stata l'ultima, ma di sicuro ora so che tu sei qui con me.**_

_**Di sicuro so che se tu piangerai di nuovo e io penserò che sia stata colpa mia, tu mi dirai ancora sorridendo**_

-Io piango per te-

***Owari***

* * *

><p>-Konnichiwa- ndRan&amp;Jane<p>

-Prima di tutto volevo spiegare il titolo che forse non è così chiaro. "You Cry Because of Me" è ciò che Alfred pensa ciò che Arthur abbia sempre pianto per colpa sua; "I Cry for You" è invece Arthur che lo pensa, le sue lacrime, soprattutto le ultime due volte, sono state versate _**per**_ Alfred. Non so se mi sono spiegata è difficile da chiarire- ndRan

-All'inizio avevamo voluto scrivere qualcosa in memoria dei 10 anni dall'attacco alle Torri, poi ci è venuto fuori questo. Speriamo di essere riuscite a rimanere il più possibili fedeli alla storia e di non essere troppo sfociate nell'OOC- ndJane

-A noi è piaciuta molto, speriamo di essere riuscite a trasmetterlo anche a voi. Un'altra cosa nell'ultimo POV di Alfred lui passa bruscamente dal riferirsi ad Arthur in seconda persona. Non è un errore, ma un cambiamento voluto, perché Al si accorge che loro non sono più così distanti e che anzi forse sono più vicini di quanto non si fosse mai aspettato- ndRan

-Detto questo non resta altro che dirvi: Leggete e Commentate- ndJane

-Kissu Kissu Sayonara- ndRan&Jane


End file.
